


Milk & Rooftops

by Maisie_top_trash



Series: Unseen - Fear Will Lose [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, High School, M/M, i'm trash, mental health, some other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_top_trash/pseuds/Maisie_top_trash
Summary: Unseen Fear Will Lose is a series of single chapter stories showing unseen scenes from the same universe as my main story, Fear Will Lose. In order to fully enjoy these extra bits, I recommend you go and read that first.Fear Will LoseThe first (but non chronological) installment of the series takes place a couple of weeks after Josh and Tyler start dating in high school, and Josh swings by his house to take him on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically since I've been missing Josh recently, thought I'd kickstart this with a bit of cuteness. And if cute isn't your thing, just remember that Josh is dead :D

"Hi Mrs Joseph, I'm here for Tyler, is he ready?" Josh asked once the door opened.  
"Good evening Josh, he'll be down in a minute, you know what these boys are like with their hair. Please, come in, you'll catch a cold stood out there." She replied holding the door open for him.

Josh smiled and wiped his feet on the mat before tentatively stepping into their house and following Kelly into the kitchen, awkwardly holding the bunch of flowers he had bought.

"Tyler! Josh is here!"

He had been to their house half a dozen times before, but this was the first time he'd entered with the label 'boyfriend', and he knew it was silly but he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?"  
"Uh, no, but thank you,"  
"I'm sure Tyler won't be long, what are you two getting up to tonight?"  
"Taking him for, uh, for dinner, over at that Italian place, uh, Gustoso's?" Josh explained nervously, glancing at the stairs and anxiously waiting for Tyler.

"Oh that'll be nice. Are you okay for money?"  
"Yeah, I uh, I got paid yesterday so I'm fine, but thank you,"  
"And you got him flowers? That's sweet."  
"Hands off Mom," Tyler smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

As he walked past Josh he gave him a quick hug and peck on the lips, then sat on a barstool next to where he stood.

"I was just saying!" She smiled back.  
"Honestly Josh, you gotta watch her, she's obsessed with flowers." Tyler explained and Josh quickly felt all his anxiety wash away and get replaced with giddy love.  
"Well, uh, they're for you." He told him shyly, holding them out.  
"Thank you babe,"  
"Happy one month anniversary."  
"You too," Tyler beamed, looking up from the bunch to make happy eye contact with Josh.

Josh would have kissed him if his mother hadn't been stood a metre away. And he was glad he didn't because a second later Zack and Chris walked in, both only just arriving home after basketball practice.

 

"Hey Mom, hey guys," Zack said, walking straight to the fridge.  
"Hiya, how was practice?"  
"Good,"  
"He was messing about, as usual." Chris sighed before kissing his wife.

"Not true!" Zack complained, unscrewing the cap of the milk.  
"You were Zack, I didn't see you complete the fake and drive for the lay up drill a single time!"  
"That's because it's easy! Come on Mom, you know I can do that stuff in my sleep."  
"Yes but if your father sets you drills then you do the drills, discipline. Once Tyler gets back from his date then I want you two out front, and you're not stopping till you've done it 100 times."  
"But Mom-"  
"Zackary."  
"Eugh fine, sorry Ty." He groaned, sitting up on the table near to where Josh was stood and Tyler sat.  
"S'fine," Tyler smiled.

"Those flowers for your date?"  
"They're from him actually."  
"When do I get to meet him?" Zack asked, swigging from the milk carton.  
"Right here man," Josh waved, and Zack spat out his milk, spraying it everywhere.

"Zack!" Kelly cried out.  
"Yeah yeah I'll clean it up, but you two? As in, you and my brother?"  
"Yes! Dude I told you it was Josh about a million times." Tyler told his brother whilst reaching out a hand for Josh to hold.  
"You said Josh, but I didn't realise you meant Josh Josh."  
"Come on Zack, even I knew." Chris smiled from across the room.

"But, but, but what about all those nights you were complaining to me because he was straight and you had a huge crush on him."  
"So, what? I just got myself another guy with the same name to replace him?" Tyler laughed, shaking his head. "And thanks by the way, that totally wasn't embarrassing or anything."  
"Joshua Dun is gay," Zack realised in disbelief, and Josh couldn't help but smile.  
"Bi, actually, but yep. And if you guys don't mind, Tyler and I have a dinner reservation."

 

As soon as Tyler and Josh climbed into Josh's car, they both burst into hysterical laughter.  
"Oh my god," Josh laughed, "Did you see how high that milk went?"  
"Ahaha, the look on his face, ohh," Tyler chuckled.  
"It hit the ceiling! The ceiling!"  
"I am never going to let him forget that." Tyler sighed as they both calmed down slowly, smiling across at each other.

"I really really like you Josh,"  
"That's good, because I really really like you too Tyler."  
"You know what else I really really like?"  
"Cats?"  
"What? No..."  
"K so we have to break up."  
"Shut up you idiot," Tyler grinned,

"What I was going to say is that I really really like pizza, so you gonna take us to this restaurant? Or should I call a pizza guy to drop off pizza to your car on my driveway."  
"Oh. My. Tyler Joseph that is the best idea you've-"  
"We are not getting pizza on my driveway!"  
"Aw come on!"  
"No! Dude this is our one month anniversary which, you know, is a HUGE deal. You're supposed to woo me." Tyler moaned sarcastically.  
"You want romance? I'll give you romance." Josh smiled, starting the car and beginning to drive.

"You better be taking me to the fanciest restaurant in town. I didn't wear matching socks for nothing."   
"Well as honoured as I am, I'm not taking you to a restaurant anymore."  
"So this is basically a kidnapping,"  
"Eugh it's true what they say, gays are so dramatic."  
"I'm telling Mom that you're a bully."

"You love my bad boy vibe, don't deny it."  
"You? A bad boy? Pff," Tyler grinned.  
"Hey! I've got red hair! I play drums! I skived English last week!"  
"What a thug, quick, somebody lock him up."  
"Shut up, I'm a bad boy."  
"Keep telling yourself that babe, keep telling yourself that."

 

 

  
"Josh, as wise as you are, why are you driving us up a multi-storey parking lot?" Tyler asked with the takeaway pizza box on his lap.  
"Just wait a second, all will become clear,"  
"Is this your idea of romance? Parking?"  
"So impatient, good job you're hot," Josh sighed as he continued to drive up the levels until they reached the roof.

It was at that exact moment that Josh remembered Tyler briefly mentioning a previous experience on a rooftop. He hadn't wanted to talk about it, but had accidentally revealed that he occasionally went to high places to contemplate 'stuff'. Of course Josh knew exactly what he was implying, and realised it was cruel of him to bring Tyler up onto another rooftop.

"Actually, this was a mistake, let's go somewhere else," Josh back-pedalled.  
"Josh?"  
"It was just an idea, but I didn't think it through, I'll take you some place different."  
"Josh what was an idea? Please,"  
"Well you can see the whole city from up here, I thought it would be nice to sit on the edge and eat pizza and watch all the busy lights, but never mind-"  
"That actually sounds beautiful, I take it back, you are a romantic. But uh, why the change of heart?"  
"I guess I don't want you to feel uneasy or trigger anything,"

"Is this about what I said the other day?"  
"Yeah," Josh nodded.  
"Look, Josh, I know what I said and I know what I have thought in the past and done in the past, but uh, that's exactly it, it's in the past. I'm not saying that everything's perfect for me just yet, but I'm a million times happier now than I was before I met you. And knowing that you're up here with me, and that you and Debby are always going to be here for me, it makes me feel safe. I am safer because of you. And I know we've only being together a month, but what the hell, I can honestly say you've changed my life. Saved my life. So yeah, if you're okay then I'd love to go watch the lights with you."  
"Come here," Josh smiled, leaning in and kissing Tyler passionately on the lips.

Josh felt Tyler smile against his lips, and continued to move in sync with him, pulling his bottom lip playfully. Tyler wrapped a hand around Josh's neck and pulled him closer before they eventually broke apart.  
"This would be so much hotter if I didn't have a pizza scolding my thighs."


End file.
